Giving in to Temptation: Easter Edition
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: During the thirty first annual Weasley Easter Egg Hunt Hermione is whisked away by Fred and George. Fifth in the series. FredHermioneGeorge.


Giving in to Temptation: Easter Edition

Hermione observed her pastel clad figure in the full length mirror, turning first one way then the other before nodding in approval. The outfit was conservative enough that Mrs Weasley wouldn't march her back inside to change but flattering enough that it was sure to capture the gaze, or gazes of some certain red-headed individuals. It also effectively covered the bite mark on her neck that hadn't quite healed from last weeks St Patrick's Day celebration with the twins. She was still finding flecks of green paint in unlikely places so it wasn't like she was going to forget it any time soon.

Turning away from her reflection she picked up her pastel blue corduroy jacket and shrugged it over the pale pink scoop neck sweater she had purchased just for the occasion. If she had to spend the day acting like a child then she could at least look like an adult while she did it she thought while slipping her worn sneakers on and winding a loose strand of hair back into the bun on the back of her head.

Leaving the bedroom she found two very bored and still slightly hung over wizards waiting impatiently for her.

"What took you so bloody long woman? There is chocolate to be found and we are sitting here waiting for you to put on your makeup," Ron growled, stalking toward the front door grumbling about missing out on all the good eggs. Hermione raised an eye brow – she never wore makeup.

They watched him slam the door shut behind him and she turned a bemused expression on Harry who shrugged and offered her his arm like a true gentleman.

"What I believe Ron meant to say, but his caveman vocabulary couldn't permit it is that we are running a smidgeon late for the thirty first annual Weasley Easter Egg hunt and his brothers would have already started without him," He told her grinning. Hermione stifled a laugh and allowed him to lead her around the side of the house where it was safe to apparate away from muggle eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't realise how late it had gotten," she explained as she took out her wand. Turning her face away from her best friends so he wouldn't see her flush of embarrassment at being caught spending the extra time on her appearance, he knew she never made the effort for Ron and she feared it might be a give away of her illicit relationship with his brothers.

"Not to worry," said Harry, searching his own jacket for his wand and finding it in the back pocket of his jeans, "Fred and George have probably cheated and won already," he said before disappearing with a pop.

The mention of the infamous Weasley twins set her pulse racing and thoughts of last weeks 'celebration' came crashing back to her. She leant against the side of the brick house, trying to compose herself before apparating away. She wondered if they were still finding paint on them, if they found themselves aroused at the smell of fire whisky or had a hard time concentrating in the shower this past week, she knew she had.

* * *

Arriving at the Burrow last she found the army of red heads lined up impatiently along a chalk line in the grass, their partners hanging back looking as if they were unsure what to expect. Mrs Weasley gestured to her to hurry up and she ushered her between Bill and Charlie, who wouldn't miss the hunt for all the dragons and galleons in the world. Both men grinned down at her before focussing on their mother again, preparing for the race; the effect of manly competition was lost when she noted the frilly fabric lined baskets they held loosely by their sides.

Mr Weasley walked along the line with a long wooden box in his hands; he opened it starting with Percy and waited patiently as his third eldest son deposited his wand in it. Harry was next, followed by a determined looking Ginny, then an unimpressed Fleur who kept throwing murderous glances at Fred and George who were taking turns trying to scare off Charlie's new girlfriend Maria who was being defended by Bill who stood to her other side. Charlie who was on her right seemed to be waiting until the game had begun to exact his revenge on his younger brothers. 

"Now you all know the rules, or you should by now," Mrs Weasley said, getting their attention again and looking in Fred and George's direction in particular, "You have one hour to locate all five hundred eggs. Your wands have been confiscated so there is no foul play and no chance of cheating. The person who finds the golden egg wins," she said, waiting as Hermione and Charlie deposited their wands in the box before giving them one final glare that clearly said_play nice_.

Her expression changed as suddenly as the wind and she wished them all a fond good luck as she smiled warmly at them all before raising her own wand and emitting a round of bright green sparks signalling them to go. Ron took off without a backward glance and Harry followed close behind. Bill and Charlie seemed to be involved in a vigorous round of rock, paper scissors to see who got to go which way first and Maria and Fleur stood chatting as if they had all the time in the world.

That left Hermione and the twins, who took off from the line at a leisurely stroll that was just a little bit too casual for her liking; it meant they were up to something. She followed behind at a brisk pace before she drew abreast with them and stopped them short. Checking no one was paying attention her inner prefect came out to play.

"What are you two planning?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Nothing Hermione love," Fred answered with a shrug. George slipped his hands in his pockets and mimicked the movement.

"Whatever gave you the impression that we are up to something?" he asked innocently, a little too much in her opinion. She frowned.

"Because I know you both and I know what you are like," she said primly, letting them know she was onto them.

"Oh we know you … know us Hermione," said Fred with a leering grin.

"How about you tell us all about it, over there by the bushes seems like a good place to _discuss_ things," added George, grabbing her elbow and steering her to a rather overgrown part of the garden that couldn't be seen from the burrows back garden. She glanced around and found everyone else to be occupied in other parts of the large property, searching for chocolate eggs. 

Biting her lip she allowed them to lead her away from clear view, not really wanting to risk being caught doing anything untoward in their childhood home. This wasn't their smartest idea. She bit her lip worried as the twins turned to grin down at her.

"Don't look so worried Hermione, its not like we are going to jump you with mum right around her corner," Fred laughed.

"No not when she will be looking for me and Fred when she realises we gave her a couple of joke wands instead of our real ones," George agreed. Hermione's eyes went wide when they both pulled out their wands and apparated them away. Everything was so fast and unexpected that when they popped into the shop she stumbled and would have fallen if one of the twins had not grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into chest. Her breath hitched as he came into contact with her back, feeling the fires of her arousal stoked once more.

She realised it must have been Fred who held her because when George appeared a second later he came around her front so she could see him and laughed out loud at her expression.

"Would you look at that brother? You have barely even touched her and already she is just about panting for it. Poor Ron must be run of his feet trying to satisfy you," he joked.

She glared at him and turned in Fred's arms to tell him to let her go but she found she had very limited movement. Her glare turned to a flicker of fear mingled with arousal when she realised that they intended to have their wicked way with her. Her only objection to this was that they were supposed to be with the rest of the Weasley's and their absence would be noted. 

"Don't worry about it, we promise we won't keep you away from the chocolate for too long," Fred whispered in her ear when she voiced her concern. Hermione thought about it for a minute, knowing that if she really did put up a fuss they would let her go but the thing was she really didn't want to be let go, Fred's arms around her just felt too good and the look George gave her was enough to give her enough fantasies to last her a month.

"Just a quickie?" she confirmed, starting to squirm feeling herself getting wet already. She felt Fred and saw George nod and took a deep breath before agreeing. George flicked his wand and all three of their clothes seemed to vanish leaving them naked and more than ready. Secure in their knowledge that she wouldn't run Fred released her and she was able to see that they were in the cramped storage room.

"Real romantic guys," she quipped, snatching George's wand and transfiguring an upturned crate into a bright red foot rest, the big kind you found in front of massive arm chairs that were as big as couch cushions, just perfect in her opinion. The boys looked at the piece of furniture with appraising eyes before realising its usefulness. 

"Very creative, Hermione," George complimented, transfiguring a few bits and pieces into pillows to throw around it before taking her in his arms and kissing her hard and deep. She felt Fred behind her, his already full erection probing her backside as he snaked his hands between her and his brother to caress her chest, placing hot opened mouthed kisses down her spine. She shivered and groaned when he reached her sensitive lower back, arching so that Fred's hands where crushed between her and George, needing to feel more.

Sensing this George dropped his hands from her shoulders and followed the curve of her waist down to the apex of her thighs. Pulling away slightly and chuckling at her throaty groan he watched Fred fondle her breasts for a few minutes as he made his way back up her body before sliding his palm between her legs and cupping her gently. She pushed back against the hand, trying to make him do more but all he did was press the heel of his palm into her hard before pulling back, repeating the movement over and over as he continued to make love to her mouth.

It was an entirely new experience, being touched but not really. The pressure was slower than normal to build but no less satisfying. Fred was paying particular attention to her sensitive ear lobes while tweaking her nipples, sending pulses of pleasure straight to her core making her buck and writhe against Georges hand. These seemed to signal the end of their torture and Fred moved from behind her to move her into a kneeling position in front of the foot rest, her knees cushioned on the pillows. George took up the place behind her as Fred finally moved to face her, kissing her deeply before instructing her to rest her weight on the foot rest. 

The new position left her head height with his groin and she moved her arms so that she could manipulate him with her hands before applying her tongue, licking her way from head to base before making the journey back. Meanwhile George had resumed marking trails down her spine with his mouth, using his hands to part her thighs before unexpectedly burying his head between her legs pleasuring her with his mouth.

She cried out around his brothers organ, feeling the pressure build once more, trying to concentrate on so many things at once. The fabric scratching against her nipples for one was sending waves of pleasure in George's direction and Fred's hands in her hair, tugging lightly when she did something he liked were spiralling her down a vortex of pleasure. Sensing how close she was George withdrew his tongue from the gasping witch and gently probed her with his own arousal before taking the plunge.

As he thrust into her wildly she matched his strokes on Fred, so that when it all became too much the trio cried out together in a mind blowing orgasm before collapsing in various positions on the store room floor, lost to the post sex haze. 

Fred was the first to rouse, finding his wand and cleaning them up a bit before returning their clothes. Hermione felt a tug on her hand and was helped up from the her position slumped over the foot rest, giving him a grateful kiss as she felt Fred trying to flatten her hair a bit – it was after all his fault it was now sticking up and out at odd angles. She turned and gave him a sweet kiss too, untangling his fingers from her hair and swiftly twisting it back into its original bun. 

"I wonder if the egg hunt is over," she worried, adjusting her shoelace before standing and taking Fred's offered arm as they prepared to apparate back to the Burrow.

"It won't be," George told her with confidence, producing the tiniest solid gold egg from his pocket.

"But how did you …" she started to ask but was cut off when they both raised their wands and swiftly returned them to the burrow.

* * *

It was clear that the hunt was still in full swing when they returned, Hermione silently prayed nobody had noticed them missing. She looked at their empty baskets and grabbed Fred's wand with purpose.

"_Accio Eggs_," she cried, pointing to the most overgrown grouping of bushes in their little hideout. Around 60 eggs came flying from within and landed neatly in her waiting basket. Fred and George watched on as she distributed them between the three baskets and placed the golden egg in the middle one right on top. The general idea was once the golden egg was found the race was over and no more eggs were to be collected. 

They made their way, pushing and shoving each other playfully back to the garden, where Mrs Weasley was setting up a rather large picnic lunch on a chequered table cloth in the centre of the yard. 

"Oh Hermione dear, you found the golden egg, congratulations," she cried in surprise, looking between her two sons wondering if they had helped her. It had been twenty three years since anybody other than the twins had found the egg. Hermione grinned, not seeing the significance in her win. 

Mrs Weasley sent up a spray of red sparks from her wand to signal the end of the race and to call the rest of her brood in before turning back to the three in front of her. The other loped their back toward the food to find out who had won, debating on whether it would be Fred or George this year.

When everyone had arrived Mrs Weasley spoke up again, "Well Hermione since you appear to have beaten the odds and won what do you want as your prize?" she asked.

"Um I don't know," Hermione answered truthfully, "What's the normal prize?" she asked.

"Oh well since it's usually either Fred or George the loser of the two ends up being the others slave for a month," Charlie said, holding both his and Maria's baskets which were overflowing with the tiny chocolate treats.

"So I think it iz only fair that ze twins become her slave for ze month zen," Fleur piped up from the background, looking rather smug with her suggestion. The others laughed as the twins protested but Mrs Weasley, thinking that Hermione might be a good influence on her wayward sons soon agreed that that was a good idea. 

Hermione looked at the two and noticed them watching her. It was then she noticed the gleam in their eyes that said they didn't mind being her slaves so much.

* * *

_A/N – This one came out a little differently than originally intended for a few reasons. As this is now the 5__th__ one-shot in the series I have decided I would like to expand and write a multi chapter fic. The Easter Edition is complete but the next Edition – _Giving in to Temptation: Fools in Love_ will be starting on April first, which is just in time for the twin's birthday. The main purpose of this is to start dealing with her relationship with Ron and answering a lot of the questions I have been unable to answer for a while now. _

_So please look out for it and Please Review!_


End file.
